A technique that presents not only information of an item desired by a user but also information of another item related to that item has been used in an electronic commerce site or the like. For example, the below-described Patent Literature 1 discloses a related information presentation system that presents related information that has relevance to certain information and is surprising to a user. The related information presentation system stores link information that associates a plurality of information and repeats processing of selecting information related to given information several times by applying the link information. As a result of this processing, the related information presentation system selects information that is indirectly related to the base information and presents the selected information to a user. When the given information is an introduction of an item, the related information presentation system can associate a plurality of items with each other.